Ember's favorite pictures and gifs
Pictures that Ember made All credit goes to the original owner(s) of each separate image (like if I used someone's fan art in an image) but all credit goes to Ember for creating and editing the whole image. Do NOT use ANY of Ember's images without first getting her permission. In general I Believe.jpg|I made this a long time ago (hence the old and not-so-great quality images used in it..) and originally posted it on the Offical Rise of the Guardians Wiki. I might remake it and it may have to be opened in a new tab to see the full image. Images found on Google and the ROTG Wiki, edited by Ember. I'll remember you....png|I also made this a long time ago. Image found on Google, edited by Ember. Jackson's little sister.png|I made this a long time ago, image found on Google, edited by Ember. Brother, Sister.png|Images were taken from Gifs on berkianguardian on Tumblr and edited by Ember. I can't remember....png|Images found at disneyscreencaps.com and Google, edited by Ember. You may have to open it in a new tab to veiw the full image. The world is made of Wonder, Hope, Memories, Dreams, Fear, Fun, Faith, Trust, And Pixie Dust!.png|Images found on disneyscreencaps.com, Google and probably Disney Wiki too. Edited by Ember, may have to open in a new tab for full veiw of the image. Inspired by theories and comparisons I saw of Jack Frost and Peter Pan, the Guardian's centers and the saying "The World is made of Faith, Trust and Pixie Dust!" from Peter Pan. JACK!.png|Images found at ROTG Wiki and disneyscreencaps.com. May have to open in a new tab to veiw the full image. Courage.png|Images found on ROTG Wiki and disneyscreencaps.com, edited by Ember. Open in a new tab for full image. Inspired by something on Tumblr that I'll find later. Jack's sister's smile.jpg|Images found on ROTG Wiki and disneyscreencaps, edited by Ember, open in new tab for full veiw. Jack and his little sister.png|Edited by Ember, I might redo it later. The first and last..png|Images found on disneyscreencaps, edited by Ember. Jack's Sister Mary.png|Image from ROTG Wiki, edited by Ember and Mary. Jack...Jack... That's my center.png|Image from a YouTube video, edited by Ember. Jack Frost and his little sister.png|Fanarts belong to their owner(s), edited by Ember. Mary Katherine Joyce.jpg|Images found on Google, edited by Ember. Aggie and Pitch.jpg|I can't remember where I found the fanart, but it belongs to it's original owner(s), edited by Ember (the added text and made it about Emily Jane), may need to open in a new tab for full veiw. Jack's little sister.jpg|Image found on ROTG Wiki, edited by Ember at captionit.com. Jack Frost's sister.gif|Image found on Google, edited by Ember at captionit.com. Jack's sister.gif|Image found on ROTG Wiki, edited by Ember at captionit.com. Hannah.png|Image found on Google, edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 2.png|Image taken by and edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 3.png|Image taken by and edited by Ember. Hannah avatar 4.png|Image taken by and edited by Ember. Jack Frost's Little Sister (Mary) avatar.jpg|Image found on ROTG Wiki, edited by Ember. Mary 1.png|Image found on ROTG Wiki, background on Google, edited by Ember. Mary 3.png|Image found on ROTG Wiki, background on Google, edited by Ember. Mary 5.png|Image found on ROTG Wiki, background on Google, edited by Ember. Mary 7.png|Image found on ROTG Wiki, background on Google, edited by Ember. Comparison of Kopa, Simba, Kiara and Kion.png|Images found on The Lion King Wiki, edited by Ember. Comparison of Simba, Kopa, Kiara and Kion. Comparison of Simba, Kion, Kiara and Kopa.png|Images found on The Lion King Wiki, edited by Ember. Comparison of Simba, Kopa, Kiara and Kion. Comparison of Simba, Kopa and Kiara.png|Images found on The Lion King Wiki, edited by Ember. Comparison of Simba, Kopa, and Kiara (I couldn't find one of Kion in that pose). Cutter gif.gif|Okay, so it's a gif, but I didn't want to make a whole new section for one file. Cutter's from ElfQuest and belongs to WARP (Wendy and Richard Pini). Inspired by songs Near, Far, Where ever you are, I believe....png|Images found on disneyscreencaps, edited by Ember, inspired by the song My heart will go on from Titanic. Lullaby.jpg|Images found on disneyscreencaps, edited by Ember. Inspired from the song Lullaby by Nickelback. And you can't tell I'm SCARED as hell.jpg|Images found on disneyscreencaps and Google, edited by Ember. Inspired from the song Lullaby by Nickelback. May need to open in new tab to veiw full image. Please forgive me for whatever I do when I don't remember you, Simon, Betty, and Marceline.png|Images found on Google and Adventure Time Wiki, inspired by the song Remember You on Adventure Time. Characters from Adventure Time as well. So, I don't watch the show, and I barely know anything about it, but somehow I saw an episode a year or two ago, and even though I still don't watch it or know it, I actually liked the story in the episode. Those aren't the exact words to the song because I changed it and added more. You may need to open in a new tab for full veiw of the image. Class A Team Jack and his little sister.png|Images found on Google, ROTG Wiki or disneyscreencaps, and edited by Ember. Inspired by the song Class A Team by Ed Sheeran. You may need to open it in a new tab for the full veiw of the image. World so cold Jim and Luka Macken cover.png|This is the Cover for the next three images. It's inspried by the song World so cold" by Three Days Grace, screenshots taken from the episode ''Divulging Butler from Black Butler and is edited by Ember. World so cold Jim and Luka Macken part 1.jpg|Inspried by the song World so cold" by Three Days Grace, screenshots taken from the episode ''Divulging Butler from Black Butler and is edited by Ember. You need to open in a new tab to veiw the full image. World so cold Jim and Luka Macken part 2.jpg|Inspried by the song World so cold" by Three Days Grace, screenshots taken from the episode ''Divulging Butler from Black Butler and is edited by Ember. You need to open in a new tab to veiw the full image. World so cold Jim and Luka Macken part 3.jpg|Inspried by the song World so cold" by Three Days Grace, screenshots taken from the episode ''Divulging Butler from Black Butler and is edited by Ember. You need to open in a new tab to veiw the full image. Pictures made by others All credit goes to the original owner(s) of each image. In general Walt Disney.jpg|I found this a long time ago and love it so much <3 Unseen.jpg|Also found a long time ago and I love it too (it kind of reminds me of Jack Frost from ROTG as well, and I told Mary that too when she first started looking for Jack ^.^). Lolol.jpg|Found a long time ago and I love it, it's so funny XD Fcxddfghjnb.png|Also found this a long time ago, Idk why I love it, but I do. Being a fangirl.jpg|Found a long time ago, it's so true!! XD 18fc10dd22-tumb.jpg|Found a long time ago, I love it, it's true. Tumblr static filename 1280 v2.jpg|I love it, it's so true :3 Funny-smiley-sad-happy-feelings.jpg|I love it but it's so sad... LOL.jpg|LOL XD Okay, I fell for it when I first saw it XD Rudely funny.jpg|Okay, to be fair, when I first saw it, I thought it said "5 DIED" not "5 DROWNED", and I didn't need to count to know the answer was 8, so I got really confused when it said "Stop counting smart one, Fish can't Drown" and had to go back and read it to get the joke XD But I still like it XD Fight like a WOMAN.png|I LOVE it! :D (You may need to open in a new tab for full veiw though.) Atla 1.jpg|I love it, you may need to open it in a new tab for full veiw. Atla 2.jpg|I love it and the ending is funny XD You may need to open it in a new tab for full veiw. Lol.jpg|Idk why, I just love it XD XD LOL.png|I love it XD I'm soooooo the bottom half! XD OMG!.jpg|WARNING: Could be taken as racist, sorry :/ Anyway, Idk, it's just funny to me XD Open in a new tab to veiw full image. Jack and Elsa.jpg|Jelsa!!! XD Okay, okay, Idk, I just love it, it looks like they are soooooooo done with someone's bs XD Tumblr muxm6eN7Rf1ssopmno1 500.png|I just LOOOOOOVE it, it looks so sweet, like Mary kept waiting for Jack...Okay no, that's just sad actually...Source: http://letmefreezeyourheart.tumblr.com/post/64505026632/transparent-emma-for-your-blog (Ugh -_- Mary, not Emma. MARY.) Tumblr mt8r6n6ErJ1s6g80qo6 500.jpg|I just like it, Idk <3 Fan art Jackson and his little sister.png|I love it so much, it's so beautiful :) <3 Jack and his little sister fanart.jpg|I also love this one, it's so beautiful <3 Jack Overland's family.png|I really like it, and I like how they made Jack and Mary's mom look. Sibllings by siryissoftheeast-d7912nu.jpg|It's so cute! Look at her face! <3 :D Tumblr men2207kt91r8jx8vo1 500.jpg|It's beautiful, but also sad.. <3 Jack's sister and Pitch's daughter.jpg|I really like it, it's like a comparison of Emily Jane and Mary, I really love it, especially how Emma (Emily Jane- I call her "Emma" for short) is holding the locket and Mary is holding the skates. Tumblr mgotfcuz1Y1r2p5ylo1 1280.png|I really love it because in the opening scene couldn't see him even though he was right beside her, which is like this picture. Jack Overland and his sister.png|I really like the comparison, Jack Frost and his sister.png|but it makes me sad that in this picture she wouldn't know he's there with her. Jack Frost sees his sister again.jpg|It's so beautiful, I wanted Mary to see Jack again anyways.. Jack Frost nippin at your nose.jpg|I really love it, it's like she's nipping at his nose X) Jack Overland's sister.jpg|I really love this picture, Idk why, I just do :3 Jack Frost's sister.jpg|I don't like "Frost Siblings" and I think it's REALLY pointless considering Jack SAVED Mary so she WOULDN'T die, but I do like the picture. Fanfic.png|I really like it, but it's really sad too..Open in a new tab to view the image. Funny.jpg|I don't even know..XD I found it a loooooong time ago and laughed so hard..XD Open in a new tab to view the full image. Not Alone.jpg|It's just soooo sweet, I love it :) <3 But the ending is just awesome and funny XD Open in a new tab to view the full image. Idiots....jpg|It's so funny, I love it XD Open in a new tab to view the full image. Jackunzel.jpg|Jackunzeeeeel! Okay, so I don't really ship them because Rapunzel is married, but it's still cute and I like it <3 Elsa fanart.png|I really like it, it's really beautifully drawn. Jelsa fanart.jpg|Jelsa again! :D It's really cute and beautiful, open in a new tab to see the full image. Cute Jelsa.png|It's so cute, I love it <3 Hiccstrid.png|Hiccstrid! It's so cute! <3 Gifs made by others All credit goes to the original owner(s) of each gif. In general The Story of Yin and Yang.gif|I really like this one because Yin is always protrayed as Woman, but Yin is supposed to be bad, I like that in this Woman is Yang, good (that's how it should always be in my opinion), but I especially like it because the man literally comes from her heart, I just really love it and that's how it should always be in my opinion :) Funny Yin and Yang.gif|Idk, it's just funny to me XD Click the image to see the gif. Tumblr n8y6mq77HU1skrctjo1 400.gif|Idk, I just like it. Aw poor kitty XD.gif|Aw it's so cute! It looks like it's all tired from running around all night at bedtime XD Awww cute.gif|Aw, it's so cute! :3 Aw, the dog is such a good babysitter for them XD Awww.gif|Aw, it has so much trust that the human will catch it, so cute <3 :D OMG LOL XD.gif|I don't even know..XD It's just funny to me XD XD.gif|Me XD LOL Tumblr mqxsb41W2b1s0bs5bo1 500.gif|Aw, he was so cute tripping over himself XD lol Poor Jack XD Tumblr nhqlmwB5qt1rlqg3xo1 500.gif|That's like my motto now XD I love it so much! Tumblr nge1eqzOxp1sglktro1 400.gif|Ahaha, I love it so much XD Tumblr inline mrtn6564CH1qz4rgp.gif|Duh! Isn't it obvious?? XD LOL I love it so much! XD Inspired by songs Tumblr n25534AZA31qhveldo5 r1 250.gif|''Hey brother'' by Avicii. Source: http://berkianguardian.tumblr.com/post/79138746872/hey-brother-avicii-x Tumblr n25534AZA31qhveldo3 r3 250.gif|''Hey brother'' by Avicii. Source: http://berkianguardian.tumblr.com/post/79138746872/hey-brother-avicii-x Tumblr n25534AZA31qhveldo4 r2 250.gif|''Hey brother'' by Avicii. Source: http://berkianguardian.tumblr.com/post/79138746872/hey-brother-avicii-x Tumblr n25534AZA31qhveldo1 r3 250.gif|I really love this Gif the most :) Hey brother by Avicii. Source: http://berkianguardian.tumblr.com/post/79138746872/hey-brother-avicii-x Tumblr n49khvsqCX1r3t8ivo1 r1 500.gif|''You are my sunshine''. Source: http://ratsplague.tumblr.com/post/83426136210/in-all-my-dreams-dear-you-seem-to-leave-me Tumblr n49khvsqCX1r3t8ivo6 r1 500.gif|''You are my sunshine''. Source: http://ratsplague.tumblr.com/post/83426136210/in-all-my-dreams-dear-you-seem-to-leave-me Tumblr n49khvsqCX1r3t8ivo3 r2 500.gif|''You are my sunshine''. Source: http://ratsplague.tumblr.com/post/83426136210/in-all-my-dreams-dear-you-seem-to-leave-me Tumblr n49khvsqCX1r3t8ivo4 r1 500.gif|''You are my sunshine''. Source: http://ratsplague.tumblr.com/post/83426136210/in-all-my-dreams-dear-you-seem-to-leave-me Tumblr n49khvsqCX1r3t8ivo5 r1 500.gif|''You are my sunshine''. Source: http://ratsplague.tumblr.com/post/83426136210/in-all-my-dreams-dear-you-seem-to-leave-me tumblr_n3gzkqnxLu1twnc8to1_500.gif|''Healing Song'' from Tangled. Source: http://cvlcitra.tumblr.com/post/81607413707/healing-incantation-kuroshitsuji-ii-spiders tumblr_n3gzkqnxLu1twnc8to2_500.gif|''Healing Song'' from Tangled. Source: http://cvlcitra.tumblr.com/post/81607413707/healing-incantation-kuroshitsuji-ii-spiders tumblr_n3gzkqnxLu1twnc8to3_500.gif|''Healing Song'' from Tangled. Source: http://cvlcitra.tumblr.com/post/81607413707/healing-incantation-kuroshitsuji-ii-spiders tumblr_n3gzkqnxLu1twnc8to4_500.gif|''Healing Song'' from Tangled. Source: http://cvlcitra.tumblr.com/post/81607413707/healing-incantation-kuroshitsuji-ii-spiders tumblr_n3gzkqnxLu1twnc8to5_500.gif|''Healing Song'' from Tangled. Source: http://cvlcitra.tumblr.com/post/81607413707/healing-incantation-kuroshitsuji-ii-spiders All credit goes to their respectful owners, sources are being found and written in process. If you know a source, leave it in the comments. WIP. Category:Pictures Category:Gifs Category:Made by Ember (User:Fangirl111)